1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to hand tools and more particularly to such tools used for removing screws, nails and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quite commonly, screws that have been turned tightly into place will have the screwdriver slots therein stripped off so that it is difficult or impossible to remove the screws with a screwdriver. This situation is particularly common with Phillips head screws.
Such embedded stripped screws can sometimes be removed by nail removing devices such as a claw hammer, or the screw head can be clipped or chiseled off. However, it is often desired to completely remove the screw without further damaging the screw hole. In such situations, the screw must be turned out by some means. Ordinary pliers can sometimes be used to grasp the head of the screw to turn it, but usually this method of removal is very difficult if the screw is firmly embedded, with the usual result that the ordinary pliers will slip off the screw head when force is applied.